


i miss you

by pinkhearteu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Lee Jeno, Hurt Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Sad Lee Jeno, Sad Na Jaemin, Sweet Lee Jeno, nana is beautiful, nomin, reminscing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhearteu/pseuds/pinkhearteu
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin fight over something stupid and decide they want to end things, but Jeno can't help but not want to let go.





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> i love nomin and nomin love each other uwu

Jeno looked at the cracked pieces of glass on the floor.

He stared at it for the longest time, his mind not being able to fathom what had just happened.

They had said some terrible things to each other, something that started off as an open discussion, ending up to be a battle of words that tore into each other’s hearts.

He’s always known that he loved Na Jaemin from the minute he set eyes on him.

It may seem cheesy, but he looked at that bright and beautiful boy, who smiled so widely and _genuinely_ with his whole face, he knew he was in love.

Jeno came from a plastic family with a plastic childhood, parents who used him as a trophy to show off to their friends, a sister who was only ever nice to him when others were around, even a dog that only ever gave affection when he had treats.

He had always craved something _real_ , something that would make him feel.

And when Na Jaemin entered his life with his cringey memes and lame jokes and messy bed hair and his ‘you can call me Nana and I’ll call you Nono’ and his big, beautiful smile and tiny acne scars and moles that littered his back like an endless constellation.

He loved _him_ so, so much.

But he didn't know what to think of tonight.

They were both irritable from work and just wanted to lie down and relax, but Jeno forgot to do the dishes. If he _just_ remembered to do the dishes.

Jaemin went on a rant about how irresponsible Jeno is and how he never chips in on any housework, and Jeno was ready to take all of it until he said “no wonder your parents signed their company off to your sister and not _you_ ”. And Jeno could have taken it from anyone, anyone but Na Jaemin, the person he loved the most.

Jaemin had paused for a second, shocked, as if realizing what he just said, he saw the hurt expression on Jeno’s face.

Jeno wasn't angry, but hurt, so he simply smiled and said sarcastically, “Okay… maybe you should just find someone better then, if I’m so unworthy for the great Na Jaemin.”

One thing led to another, both their insecurities creeping up and causing them to lash out at each other.

And now, Jeno sits in front of the glass that Na Jaemin shattered, staring at it unblinkingly, and wondering if that was what his heart looked like right that second.

All of a sudden, the sound of a bell rung around the quiet house, startling Jeno.

It could have been anyone, and Jeno wiped the tears that tracked down his cheeks away.

But as he opened the door, there stood in front of him was Na Jaemin, in all his glory.

He was crying, but he looked so _beautiful_ that Jeno started crying all over again.

And as Jaemin ran over and clung to him, kissing his tears and every inch of his face, whispering heavy apologies.

He knew that this was _real_.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts and love:
> 
> twt - @hearteupink  
> ig- @pinkhearteu  
> cc & tellynom- @pinkhearteu


End file.
